Weakling
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: The yyh is on another case about mysterious human deaths which leads them to Kuwabara's friend from school. Keonma claims that she's an demon in disguise but she doent give off any spirit energy
1. The Real Culprit

''Being here is a complete waste of our time,' Hiei thought to himself in utter annoyance. Keonma had informed the group of this supposed high level demon that is currently living in the human world, but all the group has seen from this 'blood thirsty demon' is a normal human girl that never fought anyone but rather was protected by human males. The only thing odd about her is that Hiei is unable to read her mind, but that doesn't make her a powerful demon.

"Maybe we should just go up and confront her," Yusuka suggest ready to hop out of their vantage point of the school building.

"No if she truly is a high level demon in hiding she wouldn't just blow that," Kurama reasons seeming just as frustrated as the rest of the group.

"Well Kuwabara says that he knows her. Hell they go to school together and if she gets along with Kuwabara she can't be all that smart." Hiei scoffs in agreement with the detective.

"Not necessarily, " Kurama objects. Yusuke looks at Kurama as if he was off his rocket while Hiei pretends to ignore him. "Our group is well known throughout all three realms, by picking this school and befriending Kuwabara she could have been trying to ensure her well being." Hiei wouldn't admit it out loud but it would make sense. When Kuwabara leaves for any extended time it would mean something was wrong and depending on her powers she could have further insight. If they truly are working with a demon not only was she intelligent, and powerful, she has full mastery over her powers. This could be a very dangerous foe. Hiei smirks becoming excited for the first time.

"Kawakawa would you mind walking home with me today? I know it sounds weird and this a lot to ask of you but I feel as if I've been followed the past week and with all those killings going on it really worries me."

"Of course Blom," Kuwabawa answers with a large grin.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke shouts approaching the two friends with the others following close behind.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara shouts as he rushes over to his old friends.

"Came to get you," Yusuke responds as he pulls Kuwabara into a choke hold. Suki Blom approaches the group with some hesitation.

Suki has a natural gift of being able to sense peoples' true personality and intentions and while most of the group seemed dangerous with a strong under lining of commission and kindness one of the members simply felt evil and cruel. The feeling came from the man with bizarre, gravity defying black hair and while Suki wasn't one to judge based on appearances his aura on the other hand was scary and deadly on it's own.

"Blom, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asks with great concern.

"Its just a feeling," she mumbles pushing her warnings aside and approaching the group with a smile."I'm Suki Blom, a friend of Kuwabara's from school. You all must be his friends that he's always talking about, it's nice to meet you."

"Nothing good I'm sure," Yusuke mumbles as he punches Kuwabara in retaliation for the certain bad things he's told the girl. Suki chuckles but shakes her head.

"He has told me a lot of good as well. He told me all about your adventures and times together." The group blanches, with the exception of Hiei who refused to show his shock and Kuwabara who knew of all of this before hand.

"Yeah, Suki is a physic just like me. She had died and was revived after almost two minutes of death and has seen demons ever sense!"

"At first I thought I was going insane but that's when I found Kuroko Sanada and she taught me how to control and use my psychic powers. She says that I have an odd ability at being good at convincing people of stuff though and powerful mental powers so if that ever slips out I apologize now, I haven't learned complete control yet." The group just some what stares at her. Not even two minutes in of meeting her and she just admits everything, case closed no problems unless her story doesn't check out.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara has told me so much about all of you so I feel as if I already know you guys and you all feel like those who have been following me so I'm assuming my powers were getting out of control and maybe Keonma sent you without telling Kuwabara since we're friends and he figured it would jeopardize the mission." Suki chuckles awkwardly while scratching the back of her head. No one bought it though they decided to act as if they had.

"Wow, you might rival Kurama with intelligence and perspective insight," Yusuke compliments as he looped his arm around her neck and starts walking towards her apartment where the girl lives alone.

"So Suki, what made you befriend a dope like Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks trying to casually strike up a conversation while truly intending to snoop.

"Well, we have the same class and he has a very friendly, caring, and lover of all things personality so I figured he would be a good friend with just moving into the area." Yusuke nods looking back at Kurama for confirmation since everyone already knows that Hiei is blocked from her mind.

"Kuwabara does indeed give off a friendly vibe," Kurama agrees.

"I know you guys don't really trust me; you were sent here on a mission, I know everything about you guys but you know nothing on me, and I befriended Kuwabara but I promise you guys I'm not all that bad."

"Suki, you don't need to worry. We don't think you've done anything wrong. What Keonma most likely saw was just your spirit energy spiking for one reason or another and with the killings assumed it was you," Kurama was trying to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. Suki is being so polite and inviting while answering all the questions and ones she assumed the group would have and the girl seemed to be genuine. From what Suki has said it's possible her case was much like Yusuke and Kurama's theory is possibly.

"Thank you," she says before rushing off from where they stood to her house. The gang was confused as to Suki's sudden change but there wasn't much that could be done.

"Suki took a deep breath on the other side of the front door. She didn't want to do this to Kuwabara's friends but she had to dig through their minds and find the truth.

"After a while of digging Suki found exactly as she feared, most of the group wants to believe in her but she seemed too good to be real and they weren't finding any other demons in the area with high enough spiritual powers to accomplish the killing going on. Regrettably knowing what she must do Suki tried to invade Hiei's mind while still blocking her mind off from him.

 _Who is this._ Hiei demands through the mental link Suki established.

 _Suki, I'm sorry for disturbing your privacy but I needed to make this connection._ Though mind reading and telepathy is simple child's play, even at the great distance between them, Suki hated reading minds and invading privacy unless absolutely necessary, such as now.

 _Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?_

 _Because I'm going to find the real demon behind all these murders._

 _What makes you think we don't already know it's you?_

 _Because I know your team doesn't want it to be me and I would be stupid to tell you that the reason none of you ever saw me leave at night is because I didn't want you to just as I asked Kuwabara to walk me home knowing you would all come out of hiding. Out of the whole group I know you're the only one not fooled by my human act with Kurama greatly suspecting it. Even so it doesn't make me the demon behind this._

 _I'm certain his next victim is going to be at the pier where a gang runs a fighting club of demons with using humans as a reward. The victims are not humans at first but rather stripped of their powers and is currently using my high energy signals as a cover up since I haven't been able to completely mask it at all times and every day around the same time it slips and this is when the demon strikes._ Suki would rather not tell Hiei all of her finds of several months worth of investigation but it was the only way she was certain to gain the groups trust enough to not be executed for this demons work.

 _Why are you telling me all this?_ Hiei growls through the mental connection with great irritation.

 _Because I want you to be there so that I can show you how my powers work and that I'm innocent._ No reply came after that but Suki was certain that he would show.

Later that night, just as Suki suspected, Hiei appeared at the pier.

 _Seek my presence. In exactly one minute I will lose control of my powers for just under thirty seconds._ Hiei understood what Suki was telling him and followed Suki's presence to her location in the rafters of a warehouse.

After you witness the demon perform the act himself of stealing another demon's powers, draining him to a human, he then kills them. I will control the guy to stop and come with us, but I need you to call a portal to just a moment Hiei felt Suki's powers release and watched as a human looking demon used a blue swirling orb to suck the power out of a lower level demon just before killing him. All of it happened in just under thirty seconds and exactly at the point in which Suki said it would. Further as she said Suki hopped down from rafters, opened a true jagan eyes and controlled the man to freeze. Strangely enough the other demons didn't react but Hiei assumed that had more to do with shock and confusion considering he himself was at a bit of a lost.

"Open the portal," Suki orders Hiei out of his daze. With a hn, he does as instructed. On the other side of the portal both of them land gracefully while Suki pulls the demon along.

"What is going on here," Keonma demands from the other side of his desk seeming quite angered and flustered at the sight before him.

"Here is your real culprit," Suki tosses the demon to the baby, "and here is the artifact he used to turn demons into humans while later absorbing their powers," she then tosses the orb. "Now leave me alone and to my own matters in the human world. I am not hurting anyone, there are no violations by me being in the human world since other than for quick releases my powers they are under bay at all times and I am not killing the humans but rather studying them to understand human feeble minds since my king is wishing to start a business in the human world which would be why you have no records of me until five years ago when I first went to Kuroko who helped me adjust and gain better control of my immense power." I turn on my heels with every intention of leaving when Keonma forces me to stop in my tracks.

"You're the next in line for the throne in the Blom kingdom, Jagan royalty!" The tiny prince shouts and I sigh with annoyance.

"Yes and I have more important matters to deal with at the moment which you are currently interrupting."

"I will let you stay in the human world so long as you help my group with any further problems in that area."

"You have nothing on me baby breath so I advice you leave me alone before you learn what a true wielder of a jagan can do." The price narrows his eyes as Suki with great displeasure. How dare a mere demon threaten him, lord Keonma. Suki on the other hand simply has no respect for the ruler of the spirit world.

"I can revoke your privilege to be in the human world." Suki narrows her eyes at the spirit world ruler.

'Who does he think he is? I have done nothing wrong and I even helped him and his stupid band of spirit detectives!' Suki fumed mentally, dying to put this baby in his place.

"I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine. Now send me back to my human house." The spirit ruler watches Suki for a bit as he devises a plan to use her as part of his group.

"Very well, we'll be in touch." With the touch of a button Suki falls through the portal back to her human house.

"Keep an eye on her Hiei," Keonma orders Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei replies but intends to spy on Suki for his own reasons.


	2. Progress Report

Suki was walking to school like most days. About a week has gone by since the incident with the spirit detectives, things have continued on mostly normal: Kuwabara has been meeting up with her at the point that their paths intersect and his friends have been hanging around more since they aren't off taking care of stuff. She pretended not to notice, but she could tell that Hiei has been following her around at a distance, uncertain if it was by his own accord or by orders she never bothered to mention it or lead on to her knowledge of the matter.

"Hey Blom," Kuwabara greets falling in toe with Suki.

"Hi Kuwabara," Suki replies with a smile.

"Blom, can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends what it is weather or not I answer but you can always ask me anything." Suki smiles that innocently sweet smile that fools almost everyone.

"Uh, OK, so you know how you're a demon and everything, well did you befriend me just to know what was going on with the spirit world?" Keonma had informed everyone a few days back about what Suki really is. Kuwabara didn't wish to believe that it was true but when Keonma has shown the group the video of their meeting in the office it was hard to deny. Suki normally is so kind and sweet, to see her like that it greatly upset Kuwabara but the others didn't seem all that shocked. Even so he had to continue on like normal while fighting his feelings of hurt and betrayal.

"I didn't even know who you were until you first left and lied to me. I could tell you had an immense amount of spirit energy when we first met and its part of what made me want to friend you, but what pushed me to do it was how you willingly, without my influence, came to protect me. When you confronted me on my spirit energy I knew I had to create some sort of story. I said the first story to come to mind. The part about going to Sanada was true. She helped me better grasp control over hiding my spirit energy, something we don't do in extreme excess in the demon world like here, and taught me about a lot of human interaction." Suki explains, not wishing for Kuwabara to misunderstand since she genuinely likes him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Suki laughs dryly at Kuwabara question.

"And say what; I'm a demon pretending to be a human so that my king may start a business here in the human world and sent me to study them? I don't think that would have gone very well. Even as we speak I can hear your mind racing and questioning if my words are true even though you wish to not believe me evil. Something I know that is hard for you after I lied and your dealings with most demons not caring too much for humans."

"You can read my mind?" Kuwabara shouts in shock causing Suki to laugh and smile at him. His kind heart and tendency to overreact to most things is why Suki took a liking to him, she finds it sweet and endearing but for those same reasons he can be nothing more than a friend.

"I have a true Jagan, Kuwabara. Don't worry though, I have never used its true powers on anyone, other than general shifting and surface reading I do not delve into human minds and my only reasoning for that is to gather information. The most I ever use it is to suggest humans to protect me so that there is no risk of me hurting the humans since I know humans can be easily broken if they do not have the strong will you possess."

"You think I have a strong will," Kuwabara asks with a giant grin plastered across his face. Suki laughs again at him but nods her head.

"If you wish to continue this discussion drop by at my house later. I need to go to check in with my king today." Kuwabara nods his head and waves good bye as Suki parts ways with him.

Suki opens a portal to the main chambers of the castle that her king lives in with his family and the family of those who work closest to him.

"Welcome back my lady," the soldier greets as Suki comes out of the portal. She simply nods her head and walks right into the royal chamber.

"Suki," the king greets, standing up from his throne and dismissing his head adviser. The king stands several feet above Suki, as she is not all that tall, and he shares the same complexion, eye color, and hair. The man was clearly aged with the weight of running the kingdom but wore his wrinkles and smile lines with pride. He kept his hair cropped close to his head and wore loose almost workout clothes.

"Hi Daddy," Suki replies closing the distance between them to give her father a hug.

"I wasn't expecting you for at least another week." Suki steps back becoming serious.

Suki is the next in line for the throne of the kingdom. These lands are separate from the main kingdom do to it belonging to the holders of the true Jagan with the Blom family as the head family. She does not necessarily dislike or enjoy her position but she can not deny her liking to the power she holds either.

"Things have taken a dramatic turn, I'm not certain if it is for the best yet." The face of Suki's father becomes quite grim quickly as all the possibilities of how this can go wrong runs through his mind.

"Show me," he demands quickly while linking his mind with his daughters. As he watches everything unfold its worse than he thought. If the spirit world gets involved with this then it could cause things to become much more difficult and the spirit ruler assuming he can just force his daughter to work with him, that baby has a lot of nerve.

"I will handle the pacifier sucking diaper wearer myself," Suki's father growls turning his back on his daughter as his reiki spikes. He has every intention of showing the baby the true power of the Jagan and make him regret crossing paths with his daughter.

"I will report if the matter develops further." With that handled Suki bows and dismisses herself.

"You're back," a small little girl shouts with joy. Suki stops in her tracks and allows the little four year old to hop on her back. The child often gets on Suki's nerves but since she's been gone for so long and understand that the child practically worships the ground she walks on she tries to be polite at the least.

"Only for another minute or so," Suki informs her casing the child to pout.

"Stay please, Mina's been a good girl. I even stayed out of trouble just like you told me to." The child, Mina, beams at Suki with pride.

"I would but my mission is not over and I must return back to the human world." Mina frowns at Suki's response but she knows she can not argue with it either. Sliding off of Suki's back Mina pouts and sighs a fine, allowing Suki to finally cross through the portal back to her human home.

"Yes Hiei," Suki sighs with annoyance no longer having the patience to deal with anyone after putting up with Mina's childish ways.

"Where did that portal take you?"

"It took me to my king. Most likely in a week or so I will be checking in again depending on how matters progress or if he calls for me." Suki answers Hiei's question while basically ignoring him. She walks right past Hiei into the bathroom and while leaving the door open draws a bath and start to strip. Its not as if Suki has no shame but that the demon worlds cultures are much different from the human ones which is why the sight of Suki naked fazed Hiei none.

"What did you check in to him for?"

"To simply inform his about you stalking me, your group knowing mostly who I am, though Koenma has not told you the full truth from what I've gathered from Kuwabara."

"Hn," Hiei grunts. Suki smirks at him and climbs into the herb enhanced bath tub.

"You need to unwind. Come, join me in the tub, it could be good for you."

"And why would I do that," Hiei demands sending a clear glare Suki's way.

"Because you have to be here either way as you continue to try and figure out how to get into my head and watch me either for your own agenda or Keonma's so why not enjoy yourself in the process." Suki can tell by the look in his eyes that Hiei wants to tell her to go f herself but he can't argue her points either. He clearly wants the relaxing soak but by taking it it would also mean giving into Suki.

"It can be our secret and I won't think less of you."

"What does your opinion of me matter?" He asks coldly.

"Just get in the stupid tub or leave!" No longer having the patients to play his games Suki yells at Hiei. In the end he strips down and gets in the tub. Suki can visibly see Hiei relax while his eyes stay trained on her.

'I can't tell if she is trying to weaken my defense or being genuine. Everyday she does this but that doesn't mean there are no alternative motives. She also mentioned Koenma not divulging the full truth.' Hiei is wrapped in his own thoughts while Suki relaxes with her eyes closed. Before coming to the human world everyday she would relax in a giant tub with herbs native to the area to help her relax while having her shoulders rubbed and discussing business with the chamber men.

"I should see if Daddy will send Mimi," Suki mumbles out loud rubbing her aching shoulders. She release a groan of pleasure.

"Is Mimi another spy," Hiei asks gruffly.

"No she's my massage therapist," Suki answers with another groan.

"Another poor sap you controlled into working for you?" Out raged Suki stands up in the tub and glares at Hiei.

"I do not have to control people to do my bidding! As the royal heir to the Jagan tribe I just need to look at something to be given it by my people who adore me and love my commitment to my people and that I handle most affairs thrown our way. I don't know what type of demon you think I am but I do not stoop so low as to mind control to get my way." Hiei matches Suki's glare with his own.

"If you are so great why were you the one sent here?"

"I asked to take the place of my younger sibling because I'm the one with better control over my power."

"Hn," Hiei replies as his way of expressing him being done with the conversation and Suki sits back down greatly annoyed by Hiei's accusations.


	3. Threat

"Kuwabara," Suki calls as she starts walking in an opposite direction of the school. As Suki had expected Kuwabara follows her as she leads him to a park bench.

"Sit," Suki motions to the open space on the bench beside her. With some contempt Kuwabara takes it.

"I stopped by your house and no one answered." Kuwabara's tone was far from pleased if not a little hurt which made sense considering how close the two were before all of developments in the past two days.

"I know and I agonize for not being able to answer, Hiei and I were in the middle of a pissing contest." Kuwabara looks at Suki with furrowed brows.

'I can't imagine Suki facing off with Hiei. But then it's hard to think of Suki as a demon. Most aren't very good,' Kuwabara thinks to himself while staring at Suki, waiting for her to continue.

"What questions can I answer for you," She asks trying her hardest to find a way to mend their friendship. Kuwabara aims for the same thing, though rightfully hesitant.

"Did you ever use our friendship for your mission?" Kuwabara begins with the question bothering him the most. He didn't care that she was a demon or lied to him, despite it hurting him that Suki didn't trust her enough to be truthful from the start, and he just wanted to know if their time together meant anything to her as it had meant a lot to him.

"I won't deny that it was helpful to know when big things in the worlds were happening, but no I never directly used you for my mission despite you greatly aiding the mission as well."

"What was the meaning of your mission?" Suki bites her lip in contemplation over how much she should deluge to Kuwabara. She trusts him, but she's not supposed to tell anyone either. Plus more than likely Hiei would pick it out of his brain.

"How good are you at telling when a demon is doing more than just a surface scan?" Suki asks this question as a way to judge how much to tell him.

"Hiei never enters my head," Kuwabara laughs at his own statement. "He thinks I'm too stupid." Suki chuckles a little herself. It was the first chuckle she'd made since this whole mess started and it felt good to laugh again. Kuwabara even smiles at Suki, glad to see his friend again.

"You're not as stupid as he makes you out to be."

"I keep telling them that but they don't believe me!" Suki laughs again at Kuwabara's outburst.

"My mission here is to figure out what business would be best for my clan to start. With the gates open a lot of us are curious and wish to come to this world, but my king and I want to ensure the safety of our clansmen so we shall be setting up a business with the help of these men that will give us the money we need in exchange for demon currency which is viewed as a rare gem here."

"Then how long will you be here," Kuwabara asks understanding the situation.

"I will probably be here for another two weeks, but if your boss has it his way I'll be here until I am of no further use."

"So you're just going to vanish one night? What about all of your friends here and school? Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kuwabara yells loudly towering over Suki. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding loudly with his angered disbelief. To just abandon everything without cause just seems unbelievable and completely selfish.

"I care for my friends here which is why I shall wipe their memory and erase all traces of my life here." Suki was calm on the surface but internally she wishes to avoid this outcome and stay here in the human world. She knows that could never happen no matter how much she wishes so.

"I thought you didn't use your powers on humans unless to protect them," Kuwabara mumbles angrily.

"I can't abandon my people Kuwabara! What you are asking of me is not right! You think I want it this way? The only other option is to leave my people as their soon to be queen so that I can selfishly stay here with the friendships I've built!" Suki frustrated with the situation gets up and leaves. She runs her fingers through her hair, just as aware as Kuwabara of the dangerous spike in demonic energy.

Spirit World

"You think intimidation would really work on me," the small spirit world ruler questions the Jagan Clan ruler. Both rulers were greatly annoyed by the other as they politically argue over Suki becoming part of the investigation team. The spirit world ruler had no real grounds to stand on other than that he wanted her on his team and the Jagan ruler's only claim to not give her up, which was valid, was that Suki is the heir to the throne.

"I don't need to intimidate you. You have no ground to stand on and we both know that." The spirit ruler hmms to himself as he mulls over an idea to get Suki to work with him.

"You intend to have your people enter the human world which can cause many complications for me and my team. Do to the naturally high spirit powers your people have you'll need someone to train them and look over them and I will need someone that can handle your people and command them to listen. Suki had learned how to do such tasks almost perfectly from her training with one of my old investigator and as your clan's future ruler your people have much respect for her. As an added bonus she is also well adapt to the human world, something you're people will need to learn. If Suki stays in the human world she can be their queen in the human world while serving her people and could aid my team when needed, otherwise I may just have to deny your people coming to the human world since my team cannot guarantee being able to handle them." The Jagan ruler narrows his eyes. The threat was dirty for both rulers but the spirit ruler was desperate because of the political bonus this offered and with the power of a true Jagan on their side investigations would be much quicker.

"I see your point but that is up to Suki to decide.


	4. The Choice

Human World

Suki stomped away from Kuwabara in great anger. She couldn't believe him, suggesting that she just abandons her people and if she didn't then she was being cruel and not thinking of others. She wasn't a normal foot soldier like he seems to think her to be.

"Seems like someone else needs to burn off steam," Yusuke comments to bring Yuki's attention to him. He was having a shitty day needed to have a fist to fist with Yuki after everything he's learned about the demon. Kuwabara and Kurama are both hesitant about her, despite Kuwabara wishing to trust her. Hiei is being a complete shut out so it's impossible to know his thoughts on the matter.

"What do you have in mind," Suki asks as her interest is spiked by the detectives implied meaning.

"Follow me and find out." Liking the possibilities as to where this could go Suki follows Yusuke through a portal to one of the demon world forests.

"No weapons or spirit attacks, just good old fashioned fists." Both detective and Suki smirk at the rules. It fit perfectly for what they needed.

With a single look at each other they both take off giving blow for blow. Neither one had any regard for their bodies, it was just hit after hit without so much as an attempt to block the attacks. It goes on like this for half an hour before finally Suki's fighting instincts kick in and the rage has left her.

Yusuke comes at Suki head on as he had been doing, but Suki reacts differently this time. She ducks under Yusuke's attack and blasts him in his solar plexus and sends him flying backwards.

"Sorry, instinct took over and I just reacted." Yusuke laughs as he pops up and dusts off.

"Don't worry about it. That was fun. We should do this again sometime." Yuki smiles at Yusuke's genuine offer.

"Yeah it was." The two plop down on the ground and just stare up at the sky.

In an odd way they both missed being in the demon world. There's a sense of belonging and a calmness to this crazy place that was relaxing. For Yusuke it was where he was around people who understood him and for Yuki is was ask her traveling that she's dreamed of having outside of castle walls, but either way they knew what the other was feeling and understood it, the fists spoke and the verdict was that they both shared a similar drive and passion.

"What did the idiot say that upset you so greatly," Yusuke Kay out asks.

"He wants me to abandon my people so that I don't erase my connections with everyone in earth and if I do I'm a lie life demon being selfish fit abandoning him more than anyone."

"Week what do you want, that's all that matters." Suki shakes her head.

"Remember when you were king?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm sure you just wanted to tell everyone to so being stupid and just get over themselves. I'm guessing based on your personality."

"Yeah I did! They were all being idiots which is why I made the tournament!"

"But you couldn't just do that so you made the tournament. Its similar how I just want to stay in the human world but I can't leave my people since I'm their next leader. I'm looking for another way to do it, but I haven't thought of one yet."

"Well the toddler is speaking to your dad so you'll more than likely be forced to stay in the human world."

"I refuse to work with the spirit world!"

"I doubt you'll have a choice. Spirit world believes in forced labor," Yusuke laughs at Suki's despair.

"I believe in what the detectives force does, but I don't agree with the way it's ran. The spirit ruler sends people in without informing them what the danger is or what kind of beings they're looking at facing. And until he has the people roped in or they are faced with being called on moral issues they are known for basically threatening the loved ones saying that they will protect them only if they do as they wish. Who would want to work for someone like that? I bet you right now that he's threatening my father all because he's decided that he wants me." Yusuke scratches the back of his head, having nothing to say about Suki's outburst because he knew she had a valid point. He never looked at it that way but in a lot of ways that's exactly what happened. Hiei and Kurama were forced to join so that they wouldn't be executed, Yusuke had to do it because of those he cared about that the spirit world protected because he was doing their dirty work, he got bribed with false promises to go train with Granny, and Kuwabara joined out of a moral code.

"Yeah that's all true, but you'll find that it isn't so bad. Besides with you being royalty you're building bonds with powerful people." Yuki frowns.

"I don't want friendships that are purely beneficial. I may be a demon but I actually care about people and not just for my own gain." Yusuke laughs at Yuki again.

"I think you've spent too much time in the human world Yuki, you're staying to sound human." Yuki laughs smiling at Yusuke.

"Maybe, but I'm just tired of being lonely." Yuki laughs as she says this leaning her head against Yusuke.

"I'm sure you don't think much of me for tricking your friends and you when we first met, but I was doing it to protect myself and I didn't want Kuwabara to know that I lied to him. I hope he understands my actions along with the rest of you. I've only been carrying out by mission."

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke ruffles Yuki's hair playfully, earning himself a quick elbow in the gut. He simply laughs it off while Yuki glares at him.

"Yuki," a booming displeased voice calls out. Yusuke and Yuki both hop onto their feet, one in far more freight than the other.

"I'm sorry my lord," Yuki apologizes and bows to her father who was accompanied by Keonma.

"Such a display is not acceptable. A once demon king or not he is still a half blood and that makes him no different than a human. You are to be the next in line, what makes you think such a display to be allowed. And look at how turn up your clothing is. As soon as we are done here you shall go back to the castle and change yourself before anyone sees you."

"Yes my lord. I apologize for allowing such a display to have happened." Yuki keeps her head down knowing what she is supposed to do.

"Hold it right there, don't punish Yuki just 'cause she was enjoying herself! Who cares about race, you're the one who sent her to the human world. If you didn't want her to spend times with humans and half-bloods you shouldn't have sent her there anyways. And another thing the fact that I made it to the semifinals means I'm better than most of these demons here and I don't remember seeing you there so what room do you have to talk." Yuki looks up at Yusuke in utter shock and disbelief. No one talks to father like that and it showed in his anger contorted face.

"C'hum," Keonma fake coughs to grab everyone's attention. "What my subordinate is trying to say is that Yusuke is a well-respected demon in all three worlds. Since he died last he is no longer a human but a full fledge demon. The rest was just him trying to defend his friends' action. He has quite the mouth on him so you'll have to excuse his rudeness. Clearly his mother never taught him manners." Keonma shoots a warning glare at Yusuke for making him clean up his mess. Yusuke just brushes it off, used to the glares.

"It's his place to apologize, not yours." The clan lord intersects, honestly expecting an apology from Yusuke. Yuki snorts at her father's words. She looks up, desperately trying to hold on her laughter.

"My lord Yusuke would never apologize, even with his laugh on the line. He speaks his mind and stands by what he believes in until the end."

"Sadly, your daughter is correct there," Keonma mumbles in shame of his subordinate's unbelievably stubborn personality.

"Fine, then lets address the matter of our appearance," the clan lord huffs displeasure.

"Your father and I have decided that it would be best for all parties if you stay in the human world as the ruler of your clan in that world. You would work for me to help keep your people safe while I aid you in teaching your people how to interact with humans and how to control their spirit energy." Yuki isn't have to think about the acceptance of the deal, but was rather in shock. Father never gave me a choice on where to stay or on my future, he's always too controlling.

"I'll accept."

"Week then, after your coronation I will meet you in my office and discuss the matter of you job with me and of arranging a place for you to train you people." I nod my head and watch as Yusuke leaves with Keonma.

"I'll make sure to let the others know," Yusuke tells me with a wink before walking through a portal Keonma conjured.


End file.
